Oliver Nelson
Oliver Nelson is the titular Kamen Rider Zoo. General Information Motifs: * Animals * Number Zero Equal: Kamen Rider OOO History Oliver Nelson is an high school student who loves to visit his local zoo because of his love of animals. He ends up meeting a group of alchemists who recruit him in a mission to battle an enemy called the Yummies. Being given Core Medals and the Zoo Driver, Oliver defends those who are weak as a Kamen Rider. Personality Oliver is wild and a total party animal. He often cheers up others when they are done. Forms All Combos in bold are based on combos that appeared in the original series. PeliUmaOth Combo “Pelican, Puma, Moth: PeliUmaOth! PeliUmaOth! PeliUma! PeliUma! PeliUma-Oth!” Other Name: Funky Combo Head Basis: Pelican Body Basis: Puma Legs Basis: Moth Equal: Tatoba Combo PeliUmaOth Combo is the default combination of Zoo accessed using the Pelican, Puma, & Moth Jungle Core Medals. Three Ring Rider Kick: He jumps into the air, flying through three rings which are colored red, yellow, and green. He then flies around with the rings following him. (This is done to avoid incoming attacks or to confuse the enemy) When charged up, he Rider Kicks his foe and the three rings slam into the opponent for extra damage. Peliwano Combo “Pelican, Swan, Fukurou: (animal noise) Peliwa~no!” Other Name: Noble Combo Head Basis: Pelican Body Basis: Swan Legs Basis: Owl Greeed Triple Crimson Dive Bomb Equal: Tajadol Combo Peliwano Combo is Zoo's red combination, accessed by using the Pelican, Swan, and Fukurou Medals. (Pelican, Puma, Kangeroo) (Pelican, Imagin, Shocker) (Pelican, Panda, Moth) (Pelican, Kangaroo, Moth) (Pelican, Hermit Crab, Moth) Other Pelican Combos: Puma Body * Peliumaga Combo * Peliumame Combo '(HBV) * '''Peliumano Combo '(22) * 'Peliumawhal Combo '(32) Hachi Body * '''Peliachioth Combo * Peliachiga Combo (11, 19) * Pelichime Combo * Pelichino Combo * Pelichiwhal Combo Buffalo Body * Peliffoth Combo '(17, 35) * Peliffga Combo * Peliffme Combo * Peliffno Combo * '''Peliffwhal Combo '(23) Swan Body: * '''Peliwanoth Combo (21, 30, 37) * Peliwanga Combo * Peliwanme Combo * Peliwanno Combo * Peliwanwhal Combo Barracuda Body * Pelicuoth Combo (21, 37, 38) * Pelicuga Combo (18) * Pelicume Combo (41) * Pelicuno Combo * Pelicuwhal Combo (27, 31) Mochioth Form “Mosquito, Hachi, Moth: Mo-Mo-Mo-Mochioth! Mo-Mo-Mo-Mochioth!” Other Name: Deadly Combo Head Basis: Mosquito Body Basis: Bee Legs Basis: Moth Greeed Triple Emerald Stinger Strike Equal: Gatakiriba Combo Mochioth Combo is Zoo's green combination using the Mosquito, Hachi, and Moth Medals. Other Mosquito Combos: Puma Body: * Momaoth Combo (13, 15, 22) * Momaga Combo (Movie) * Momame Combo * Momano Combo (Movie War) * Momawhal Combo Hachi Body: * Mochioth Combo * Mochiga Combo * Mochiame Combo * Mochino Combo * Mochiwhal Combo Buffalo Body: * Moffoth Combo * Moffga Combo (Movie War) * Moffame Combo * Moffno Combo * Moffwhal Combo Swan Body: * Mowaoth Combo * Mowaga Combo * Mowame Combo * Mowano Combo * Mowawhal Combo Barracuda Body: * Mocuoth Combo * Mocuoth Combo * Mocume Combo * Mocuno Combo * Mocuwhal Combo Panumaga Form "Panther, Puma, Jaga: Panumaga! Panumaga!" Other Name: Apex Combo Head Basis: Panther Body Basis: Puma Legs Basis: Jaguar Greeed Triple Golden Claw Slash Equal: Latoratar Combo Panumaga Combo is Zoo's yellow combination using the Panther, Puma, and Jaga Medals. Other Panther Combos: Kaffame Form "Kaba, Buffalo, Kyameru: (animal noise) Kaff-a-me! Kaff-a-me!" Other Name: Brutal Combo Head Basis: Hippopotamus Body Basis: Great Plains Buffalo Legs Basis: Camel Greeed Triple Silver Ground Pound Equal: Sangozo Combo Kaffame Combo is Zoo's grey combination using the Kaba, Buffalo, and Kyameru Medals. Other Kaba Combos: Hitacuwhal Form "Hitode, Barracuda, Narwhal: (animal noise) Hitacu~whal! Hitacu~wal!" Other Name: Diverse Combo Head Basis: Starfish Body Basis: Barracuda Legs Basis: Narwhal Greeed Equal: Shauta Combo Hitacuwhal Combo is Zoo's blue combination using the Hitode, Barracuda, and Narwhal Medals. Scanning Charge! This form's finisher is called the Triple Sapphire Feeding Frenzy. Other Hitode Combos: Spikigo Form "Spino, Ankylo, Stego: Spikigo!" Other Name: Terrifying Combo Head Basis: Spinosaurus Body Basis: Ankylosaurus Legs Basis: Stegosaurus Greeed (Scanning Charge) Equal: Putotyra Combo Spikigo is Zoo's purple combination using the Spino, Ankylo, and Stego Medals. Yameman Form "Yamori, Chameleon, Caiman: Ya~me~man!" Head Basis: Gecko Body Basis: Chameleon Legs Basis: Caiman Equal: Burakawani Combo Yameman Combo is Zoo's orange combination using the Yamori, Chameleon, and Caiman Medals. Super Peliumaoth Combo "Super, Super, Super! Super Pelican, Super Puma, Super Moth! Super-uma-oth! Super-uma-oth! Super-uma! Super-uma! Super Peliumaoth!" Super Peliumaoth Combo is Zoo's ultimate combo and the evolved form of Peliumaoth Combo. It is accessed with the Super Pelican, Super Puma, and Super Moth Medals. (Same, Kujira, Ookamiuo) (Anthropod) (Artiodactyla) (Venomous Arthropod) (Polar Animal) Equipment Devices * Zoo Driver * Zoo Scanner * Jungle Core Medals Jungle Candroids * Moth Candroid * Pelican Candroid * Puma Candroid * Buffalo Candroid * Swan Candroid * Hitode Candroid * Hachi Candroid * Stego Candroid * Spino Candroid Weapons * Medalaunch: A blaster * ?: Peliwano Combo's primary weapon * Brachismash: Spikigo Combo's primary weapon Vehicle * Ridevendor: Zoo's Rider Machine Legend Rider Kamen Ride: Zoo! With the Zoo Rider Card, Eon can transform into Kamen Rider Zoo's Peliumaoth Combo. Zoo Switch Zoo Peliumaoth Combo Ring Zoo Mochioth Combo Ring Zoo Panumaga Combo Ring Zoo Kaffame Combo Ring Zoo Peliwano Combo Ring Zoo Spikigo Combo Ring Zoo Lockseed: Normally used by Botany, the Zoo Lockseed is used in the Sengoku Driver or Genesis Driver to access Zoo Arms. Transformation: Zoo Arms: Peli-Uma-Oth! Peli-Uma-Oth! * Squash: "Scanning Charge!" * Au Lait: "(?)!" * Sparking: "(?)!" Zoo Peliwano Combo Lockseed: Botany-styled Lockseed. Transformation: Zoo Arms: Pelican, Swan, Fukurou! Pelican, Swan, Fukurou! * Squash: Pelican Squash * Au Lait: Swan Au Lait * Sparking: Fukurou Sparking Zoo Spikigo Combo Lockseed: Botany-styled Lockseed. Transformation: Zoo Arms: Spino, Ankylo, Stego! Spino, Ankylo, Stego! Squash: Gulp Au Lait: Spino, Ankylo, Stego Sparking: Spikigo Hissatsu Signal Legend Zoo(Based on Zoo's Ridevendor): Allows Sonic to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the Skid Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Skid: Zoo. Zoo Ghost Eyecon Gashat Symbolism Oliver is comparable to the number 0 because he is very ordinary. Etymology A Zoo is a facility with usually indoor or outdoor settings where living, typically wild animals are kept especially for public exhibition. (merriam-webster.com) Oliver is a German name that is based on the Latin word oliva, meaning "olive tree". (behindthename.com) Nelson is a English name that means "son of Neil". (behindthename.com) Trivia